Gaia Profiles
Category:Gaia Online Official Release The official release of the latest CSS-based profile system was announced November 24, 2005 on the Announcements forum. Users were promised a new level of customization and a new system of editing profiles. Content A standard profile has up to nine different sections, each geared toward familiarizing the reader with the user in question and each with their own level of user customization. Sidebar All content in the sidebar appears on the leftmost side of the viewer's screen. User Name and Avatar This section has a header with the user's name, as well as a small bar typically seen on the forums that both informs of the user's online status and gives the viewer the option to add the user as a friend, send the user a message, trade items, or ignore the user. This section also includes a full image of the user's avatar with a small quote (edited by the user) and images of the individual items currently equiped on the avatar. If the viewer clicks on an item in this section, they are taken to a page with some stats on that item and a preview of the viewer's avatar wearing that item. Details This section provides the viewer some basic stats on the user, including the last login date, the number of posts the user has made, the average number of posts made per day, and the user's birthday and the date he or she joined GaiaOnline. There are other pieces of information that the user may edit, including location, occupation, interests, and website. Wishlist Items that the user has added to their wishlist may appear here along with a symbol that indicates whether the item is being quested for, wanted, bought, or donated. There is currently a limit of 300 items in one person's wishlist. Main The main content area is right of the sidebar and takes up a larger area. About This section has links to the user's posts, guilds, and store, as well as a short summary the user has written about his or her self. Any editable text in this section is BBCode enabled. Friends If the user has made their friends list viewable, a link to a list of his or her friends appears in this section, as well as the headshots and names of twelve friends. Journal This section contains a link to the user's journal, the name of the journal, the journal summary, and links to the last three entries made. Multimedia Here the user may add multimedia in the form of a flash file. Comments If the user has allowed comments, a viewer is free to add their own comment or to view the comments that have been left by other visitors. The latest ten comments appear as quotes next to the visitor's avatar. Signature This section shows the current signature of the user, which will also appear at the bottom of their posts in the forum if they have this option activated. Themes Themes were one of the new features added to personal profiles as an attempt toward further user customization. Currently, the themes offered by Gaiaonline are Classic, Blocks, Grunny, and Custom. There is also a dropdown menu listing color choices for headers, but this feature has yet to be activated. Custom themes are created using CSS code, and there are currently several guides circulating the Gaia Guides and Resources subforum regarding the CSS codes that customize different aspects of one's profile. The parts of the profile that may not be edited or removed by a theme are the header bar that is used to navagate Gaiaonline and the links to Guidelines, FAQs, etc. at the bottom of every page. Themes Databases Tektek Gaiaonline Themes Database